


Castiel's Wings

by Patchwork_Angel81



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patchwork_Angel81/pseuds/Patchwork_Angel81
Summary: Castiel has a problem, every time he gets aroused his wings appear and when it begins to happen around Dean he has some explaining to do.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Starting Out  
The sun poked through the curtains of the skanky motel room that they had pulled into late last night, shining onto the crooked table and showing the dust rising into the air as Dean walked past grabbing his stuff and ramming it into his duffle bag.  
"Come on Sammy, we gotta get moving if we wanna get to Wisconsin and gank these ghosts!"  
Sam replies sleepily "Uh, yeah Dean, it's like 6am and this job should just be the usual salt n burn. And it's Sam!"  
Dean replies over his shoulder "Uh yeah OK, Sammy."  
Sam started moving, throwing off the covers and finding his clean clothes, grumbling away to himself and gathering his things to neatly fold into his bag. Grabbing his phone and laptop from the table to pack.  
Dean suddenly shouted "Cas, get ya ass down here and talk man."  
A flutter of wind entered the room along with Castiel and Dean certainly didn't jump!  
"Hey Cas" Sam says continuing to gather his belongings.  
"Good morning Sam" Castiel replied, then turning to Dean he says "There is no need to shout for me Dean, just a thought would do next time"  
Dean runs a hand through his hair to the back of his neck and blushes slightly, clearing his throat he replies "Uh yeah Cas, sorry, just wanted to get this show on the road ya know."  
"OK Dean, I'm here now, what do you have in mind for this job you need doing so urgently?" Castiel answers.  
"I... Uh... It should just be a basic salt n burn but...Uh..." Dean stutters, how could he ask him to go with them for a basic job? God he was fucked!! He was so far gone for this gorgeous man in front of him, that it hurt.  
"I... Uh... Was wondering... Uh..."  
"We would like you to come with us Cas." Sam answers, frowning towards Dean, wondering why he was suddenly a stammering mess, he would have to talk to him later, but for now, back to business.  
"Yes that would be accomplishable." Castiel replied.  
"Yeah? That would be great Cas, Thanks" Dean chokes out before turning around and making sure he had everything, to hide the blush that was slowly rising up his throat and face because Dean Winchester didn't blush!!  
Taking their bags out to the impala and throwing them into the trunk they chatted for a while about generic stuff and agreed to call for Castiel once they arrived in Wisconsin and make more plans to get the job done.  
With a final 'Goodbye' and a small gust of wind Castiel was gone and Sam and Dean drove away.


	2. Driving

Driving along on their way to Wisconsin Dean's mind was wandering to a certain angel with the bluest eyes he had ever seen, thankful that he had let Sammy drive for a while.  
He closed his eyes and thought about what Cas' body would look like and what his ass would feel like in his hands.  
Pulling him from his daydream Sam said "Um Dean? What was with you this morning? Ya don't usually stumble over ya words man!"  
"It was... nothing Sammy, I was just tired" Dean mumbled, turning his face towards the window.  
"C'mon man, talk to me... What is goin' on with you lately? You're all closed off, more than usual."  
"Just drop it Sam, it's nothing to worry about, just drive and let me get some shut eye!" Dean replies.  
Sam looks over and says "Hmm whatever man, but once this job is over, we WILL be talking about this!"  
Eyes still closed, Dean murmurs "Whatever Bitch"  
Sam smirks and replies "Jerk"  
They drive taking turns for most of the day making good time and eventually pull in to another generic skanky motel just outside of Wisconsin deciding to rest up ready to do their job tomorrow.  
Sam goes out to find food for them leaving Dean to get washed up and sorted out.  
While he is in the shower Dean's mind wanders again, daydreaming about His angel while soaping up his body, 'huh, wonder when he became MY angel?' He thought, "Not like anything could or would happen" he grumbles to himself while washing off the bubbles.  
He gets dried off and into some joggers and a t-shirt and just as he enters the room Sam arrives back with food and a 6 pack of beers.  
They sit comfortably in each others company while they eat and chat about the job for tomorrow while drinking the beer, Sam only having 2 before calling it a night and going to shower up and change.  
Dean drinks the other 4 before flopping down face first onto one of the two beds in the room, disturbing the dust and the smell of the musty pillows, before deciding to actually get into bed properly.

Sam returns to the room and climbs into the other bed turning towards Dean and saying "Are you sure ya don't wanna talk about anything Dean?"  
Dean replies "No, Sammy, just drop it man!"  
They hunker down and turn out the lights and Dean is soon fast asleep, but Sam stays awake trying to figure out what is wrong with Dean.  
Just then Dean says something in his sleep that has Sam finally understanding everything.

Dean says " C'mere Cas, want you inside me so much"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave comments and let me know if it OK.  
> Thanks.


	3. Dean's Dreaming

Sam doesn't move, wondering if he had heard that correctly, did Dean just say that out loud? 

"Mmm Cas, yeah, right there, don't stop"

Yes Sam did hear that! So Dean has a thing for Cas, and is dreaming about it.   
Well that would explain a lot about why Dean gets so flustered around Cas, he has a crush.  
Sam had known for a long time that Dean was bisexual, but he hadn't know about him liking Castiel, at least, not till now.

"Shit Cas, so big and hard, ugh, I'm gonna..."

Sam grabs his headphones, he does not want to hear anymore. He doesn't mind that Dean likes Castiel but her does NOT want to hear what Dean is dreaming about!  
They can talk about all that tomorrow, maybe!  
Even over his headphones Sam hears Dean's final plea as he almost screams.

"Nugghh, Oh Fuck, CAS!!!!!" 

The room goes silent and then the flutter of a breeze and Castiel is there. Sam sits up fast, removing his headphones and going slightly dizzy, and says "Hey Cas"  
"Is everything OK Sam? I heard Dean scream my name and came as fast as I could" Castiel asks.  
Sam is glad of the darkness in the room as he blushes and he replies with "Uh yeah, Cas, he... Uh... must be having a bad dream or somethin', we are fine."   
Cas hmms to himself "Maybe I should stay and wake him up, just to check he is really OK?"   
"Na, Cas, we are good, all set for the morning and... Uh... need our sleep." Sam manages to say.  
"Well if you are sure Sam" Castiel answers, Sam nods and with a quiet 'Goodnight Sam' he is gone.  
Sam hunkers back down, thankful Dean seems to have gone silent, he turns off his headphones and decides him and Dean really do need to talk... soon!!  
With that in mind he turns over and eventually falls asleep.   
Castiel stands in the shadows of the room hearing the gentle sounds of the two men sleeping. He slowly walks over to Dean's bed and gently runs a finger down his cheek.  
"One day Dean, I will tell you how much I want you!" He quietly whispers and with a gentle breeze he is gone from the room, leaving the two men to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story,   
> please be kind and let me know what you think.  
> Thanks.


End file.
